2018
Events *1st January - Chesney Brown accidentally breaks Beth Sutherland's arm after Daniel Osbourne tricks him into making a show of himself in front of his fiancée Sinead Tinker. *4th January - Pat Phelan sets up Seb Franklin by getting him to handle the gun he used to kill Andy Carver and Vinny Ashford, putting his fingerprints all over the weapon. *5th January - Phelan shoots Luke Britton in the head, then fires two bullets at the car's petrol tank, which explodes, killing Luke. *10th January - Seb works out that Phelan killed Luke, but runs away after Phelan threatens him. *12th January - Chesney jilts Sinead Tinker at the altar of their wedding ceremony. *15th January - Craig Tinker is shocked to find his girlfriend Bethany Platt working as a lap-dancer, under the alias "Madison". *19th January - Anna Windass' trial for assaulting Seb begins, with Seb changing his statement and telling the court that Phelan pressured him into accusing Anna. *22nd January - Anna is found guilty of GBH, despite being innocent. Gary Windass gets beaten up after discovering that Bethany is working as a lap-dancer. *31st January - Luke's funeral takes place. Rana Nazir confesses to her husband Zeedan that she has had an affair with Kate Connor. *2nd February - Carla Connor and Daniel begin a relationship that quickly becomes the subject of gossip and surprise. *5th February - Gemma Winter discovers that Henry Newton is only going out with her to win a bet and finishes with him. *7th February - Carla Connor collapses in the Rovers Return Inn whilst on a date with new boyfriend Daniel Osbourne. Daniel's jealous half-brother Peter Barlow mistakenly assumes that Carla is drunk, but Roy Cropper tells him that she has kidney problems. Her half-brother Aidan Connor offers to be a donor after he is found to be a match for a transplant. *16th February - Michelle Connor is stunned to find her biological son, Alex Neeson, working on a placement at the Rosamund Street Medical Centre. Daniel Osbourne breaks off his relationship with Carla Connor after he admits he is still in love with his ex-girlfriend Sinead Tinker. Carla summons Sinead to the hospital and gives her a sexy outfit to impress Daniel with, which works, and the pair end up getting back together. *19th February - Aidan successfully donates a kidney to Carla. *26th February - Lee Mayhew gets his sick brother Billy hooked on heroin. *5th March - Phelan falls into unset concrete while moving the bodies of Andy and Vinny at the Legacy Reach Paper Mill but is rescued by his wife Eileen Phelan and Tim Metcalfe just in the nick of time. *7th March - Tim manages to entrap Phelan into admitting to his role in the Calcutta Street scam development, all the while Eileen unknowingly discovers this as well. After confronting Phelan for his involvement, Eileen initially considers reporting her husband to the police, but changes her mind at the last second. *16th March - Josh Tucker rapes David Platt after luring him on a night out and spiking his drink. *26th March - Martin Platt visits Coronation Street for the first time in 13 years prior to emigrating to New Zealand with his expectant girlfriend Robyn and daughter Charlotte. *30th March - Phelan falls to his apparent death after confessing all his crimes to Eileen, who subsequently kicked him into the river during their confrontation. *2nd April - Eileen is detained by the police as they believe she was Phelan's accomplice. It is revealed Phelan survived his fall into the river. *9th April - David, suffering psychologically after being raped by Josh, loses control and batters Gary unconscious at a charity boxing tournament. David is arrested while Gary is taken to hospital. *30th April - Toyah Battersby helps Eva Price to delivers her and Aidan Connor's baby girl at a cottage in Lymm. Toyah and Eva plan to pass the baby off as Toyah and Peter Barlow's daughter via their surrogate, Jacqui Ainsworth, who miscarried some months prior. *7th May - Aidan Connor commits suicide after struggling with depression in silence for months. *25th May - Nicola Rubinstein gives birth to her and Gary's son, Zac. *31st May - Pat Phelan returns to Coronation Street. After Anna Windass returns from prison and frees Sarah Platt and Gary Windass, a gunshot is fired at 11 Coronation Street. *1st June - Phelan takes his bleeding daughter Nicola to the Bistro, where Robert and Michelle's wedding is taking place, and holds everybody at gunpoint. Phelan takes Michelle hostage before shooting her. Anna Windass arrives and fatally stabs Phelan in the chest. See also *Coronation Street in 2018 *Category:2018 episodes External links *2018 at Wikipedia Category:2018